Problem: Solve for $x$ : $9x + 1 = 4x + 2$
Subtract $4x$ from both sides: $(9x + 1) - 4x = (4x + 2) - 4x$ $5x + 1 = 2$ Subtract $1$ from both sides: $(5x + 1) - 1 = 2 - 1$ $5x = 1$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\frac{5x}{5} = \frac{1}{5}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{1}{5}$